Guess Who?
by Rose1404
Summary: Ils ont tous partagé l'animosité des uns et des autres. Ils ont tous leurs secrets. Ils ont tous quelque chose à cacher. Mais un ou plusieurs d'entre eux en ont juste eu assez? Qui est ou sont les personnes qui ont finalement craqué?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

" _Quel enfoiré_!" pensa t-elle avec colère en se ruant dans les couloirs.

"Bonjour" entendit-elle dire une voix familière: "Je suis malade et fatigué de ton attitude. Je suppose que tu va devoir partir."

La jeune fille couru dans les couloirs du lycée désert, l'air froid sur son mal de gorge. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux alors qu'elle courait loin du danger. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un danger, mais deux.

Elle atteint une salle de classe vide et se précipita dedans, verrouillant la porte et la barricadant avec la chaise la plus proche. Elle pensait que sa la garderai loin du danger en s'enfermant elle-même dedans.

La jeune fille était trop occupé à essayer de reprendre son souffle, haletant et tremblante de peur, qu'elle n'a pas vu le tueur lever la hache derrière elle.

Personne n'a entendu son cri strident ou le son de son corps mou traînés dans le placard d'approvisionnement.

* * *

"Ce fut un grand choc au lycée McKinley quand un membre du corps enseignant a découvert le corps de Rachel Berry, 17 ans, dans le placard d'approvisionnement d'une salle de classe, morte avec une grande entaille dans son dos. La police a fait des tests ADN sur ses vêtements et dans la salle de classe mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Nous vous demandons d'appeler la police de Lima si vous soupçonnez n'importe quoi ".

La télévision s'éteignit et M. Schuester se tourna vers sa classe qui regardait tous choqué ou triste.

"Je sais que nous sommes tous très contrarié par la mort soudaine de Rachel, mais sa ne peuvent pas nous empêcher d'aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. La leçon de cette semaine est-"

Il fut interrompu par le son du xylophone et le son du haut-parleur.

"Je demande l'attention du personnel et des étudiants qui sont encore ici cet après-midi. Les suspects qui ont tué Rachel Berry se sont révélées être des étudiants de McKinley et sont actuellement dans le bâtiment. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à quitter l'école jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trouvés et arrêtés. Les enseignants s'il vous plaît garder vos étudiants calme. C'est tout" annonça Figgins.

Tout le monde était assis en silence, effrayé.

"Mais tout le monde n'est pas encore là," commença Mike, "Tina est allée préparer du café." Puis ils ont entendu un grand cri dans la direction de la cafétéria.

* * *

 **Personnages Tué(s):**

 **\- Rachel Berry**

 **\- Tina Cohen-Chang?**

* * *

 **Est-ce que Tina Cohen-Chang est encore vivante?**

 **Qui sera(ont) le (la) ou les prochaine(s) victime(s)?**

 **Réponses dans le chapitre 2**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils coururent tous à la cafétéria, Mike fut probablement le plus rapide. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Tina, couché face sur le sol avec un couteau de boucher coincé dans son dos.

Mike laissa échapper un cri étranglé et tomba à ses genoux, pour retirer le couteau du dos de sa petite amie.

"Non!" dit M. Schuester: "La police pourrait l'utiliser comme éléments de preuve."

"Eh bien, nous savons déjà comment sa va se passer" dit sèchement Kurt: "Ces policiers sont pathétique. Nous devons nous séparer et rechercher ces assassins nous-mêmes. Nous sommes sur d'être plus efficaces qu'eux."

"C'est une bonne idée. Puck, Finn, pouvez-vous emmenez Tina, nous allons la garder dans la salle de chorale" demanda M. Schuester. Puck attrapa ses bras et Finn attrapa ses jambes, tous les deux la portant dans la salle. Blaine mis son bras autour de Mike pendant qu'il pleurait, tout le monde retourna à la salle de chorale.

"D'accord, je vais écrire les noms de tout le monde sur un bout de papier et ensuite nous nous diviserons" déclara Kurt, atteignant une feuille de papier et griffonant rapidement les noms de tout le monde. Il coupa ensuite les en bandes et les plaça dans les chapeau de Blaine.

Finn fut jumelé avec Sam, Artie avec M. Schuester, Brittany avec Puck, Mike avec Quinn, Mercedes avec Santana et enfin Kurt avec Blaine.

Ils prirent chacun un couloir du lycée pour chercher, puis sont tous partis.

* * *

Sam et Finn marchaient dans le couloir. On leur avait dit de rechercher dans le secteur sportive, la piscine et les vestiaires.

Sam traversa la piscine, en sifflant.

Il marcha sur le côté gauche de la piscine, en remarquant que la bâche de la piscine n'a pas encore été roulé dessus.

Sam était trop absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas entendu le bruit sourd des bottes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa vue disparu et il réalisa qu'il doit être dans une sorte de sac. Il cria, puis il sentit une sensation de chute et il sut qu'il avait été poussé dans la piscine, impuissants et se laissant noyer.

* * *

Finn déambulait dans les vestiaires, un peu paniqué. Les gens mouraient à gauche, à droite et ... qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Si seulement Rachel était là pour le corriger.

Finn eut un serrement de culpabilité dans sa poitrine en pensant juste à elle. S'il n'avait pas rompu avec elle, elle ne serait pas morte. Mais là encore peut-être qu'il serait mort et ce ne serait pas bon parce qu'il devait encore rendre ce test d'histoire de la semaine dernière.

Il tourna dans un coin quand il vit quelqu'un. Il était debout à côté de son casier de football, tenant un fusil de chasse. La figure portait un masque couvrant le visage sauf les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que-" commença à couiner Finn, mais le déclencheur fut tiré et Finn tomba sur le sol. La dernière chose qui traversa son esprit avant que son cœur ne cesse de battre fut: "Je suppose que je vais rater l'histoire ...".

* * *

Artie roula dans la salle de la piscine, suivit par M. Schuester. Il laissa échapper un cri sur le corps visible à l'intérieur d'un sac dans la piscine. M. Schuester sauta et retira le sac, l'ouvrant et tirant le corps de Sam Evans.

* * *

Brittany et Puck entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Brittany tourna dans un coin et hurla à la vue de Finn Hudson, mort.

* * *

 **Personnages Tué(s):**

 **\- Rachel Berry**

 **\- Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **\- Sam Evans**

 **\- Finn Hudson**

* * *

 **Qui sera(ont) le (la) ou les prochaine(s) victime(s)?**

 **Réponse dans le chapitre 3**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après qu'Artie et M. Schuester prirent le corps de Sam dans la salle de chorale, ils continuèrent la recherche, commençant a réaliser. Quelqu'un était en train de tuer les membre du glee club et ils ne savaient pas qui.

"Je vais aller chercher dans les toilettes des garçons et vous pouvez aller à l'auditorium, M. Schuester," dit Artie en roulant dans le couloir, "Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois aller."

"D'accord" accepta M. Schuester et ils marchèrent dans des direction opposée. Ils auraient vraiment du restés ensemble.

Artie entra dans les toilettes et garda le silence. Il n'y avait pas de bruits audibles en dehors de l'égouttement du robinet cassé.

Il alla vers les rangés de cabines, scrutant chacun d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de corps ou ... d'assassin(s).

Artie décida que les toilettes était sécurisé et entra dans la cabine handicapé. Il roula dedans, face au mur le plus éloigné, puis il entendit une porte claquer. Il essaya rapidement de se retourner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, des bras étaient autour de son cou, puis un bruit plus fort que le robinet qui goutte remplissaient l'air ... le craquement du cou d'Artie.

Le meurtrier soupira et essuya ses mains gantées, sortant de la salle de bain sans un bruit.

* * *

M. Schuester avança sur le côté gauche de l'auditorium, vérifiant chaque pli de rideau et en dessous de chaque accessoire. Sa ne semblait pas réel, que des gens tuaient ses étudiants.

Il accepta finalement que l'aile gauche était sécurisé et tourna pour marcher à travers la scène.

"Bonjour, monsieur Schuester" entendit-il une personne ricanant et se tourna alors qu'il faisait face à l'aile droite. M. Schuester ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui était probablement habillés tout en noir. Donc la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'il reçu une balle dans le cœur, était une tête dans l'obscurité.

Une fois que l'enseignant était mort la figure traversa la scène et rit doucement quand il donna un coup de pied au corps mou sur la scène. La personne quitta le stade et sorti de la salle sans un deuxième coup d'œil à la victime.

* * *

"Nous devons vérifier les toilettes," dit Puck a Brittany alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes des garçons.

"Mais je ne suis pas un garçon ... mais j'aime les garçons," dit doucement Brittany: "Mais j'aime les filles aussi, alors je peux entrer?"

"Euh, je ne pense pas que quiconque soit en train de pisser dans les toilettes en ce moment," dit Puck a Brittany en entrant.

"D'accord, je vais commencé par la cabine du bout et tu commences par la première d'accord?" chargea Puck et Brittany hocha la tête, vérifiant dans la première cabine.

Puck se promena au bout de la ligne et alla ouvrir la porte pour la cabine handicapé. Mais elle ne voulait pas bouger.

"Artie t'es là-dedans?" demanda Puck, continuant de poussé la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit finalement déplacé, "Artie? ARTIE OH MERDE!"

Puck sauta en arrière du corps mort d'Artie encore dans son fauteuil roulant. Sa tête pendait sur le côté, ses os sortaient de son cou, déchirant la chair et la peau.

Brittany courut jusqu'à Puck hurla, se cachant derrière le garçon vivant.

"Oh mon dieu, il a été tué!" cria Brittany alors qu'elle commença a sangloté dans l'épaule de Puck.

"Chut, Britt ça va aller. Nous allons l'emmener dans la salle de chorale puis nous allons rester ensemble," promis Puck d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il saisissait les poignées du fauteuil roulant d' Artie et le roula hors des toilettes, Brittany marchant à côté de lui, pleurant encore silencieusement.

* * *

Mike et Quinn entrèrent dans l'auditorium en marchant dans les escaliers vers la scène.

Quinn monta sur la scène, mais Mike fut gelé au milieu, les yeux fixés sur une ombre familière sur le sol près du bord de la scène.

Mike avança craintivement vers l'ombre et eut le souffle coupé quand il vit le corps de leur professeur, M. Schuester.

* * *

 **Personnages Tué(s):**

 **\- Rachel Berry**

 **\- Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **\- Sam Evans**

 **\- Finn Hudson**

 **\- Artie Abrams**

 **\- Mr. Williams Schuester**

* * *

 **Qui sera(ont) le (la) ou les prochaine(s) victime(s)?**

 **Réponse dans le chapitre 4**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Brittany et Puck déposèrent Artie dans la salle de chorale et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le couloir.

"Nous devons regarder dans certaines des salles de classe, le ou les meurtrier(s) pourraient se cacher là" déclara Brittany et Puck hocha la tête, tous deux marchèrent vers la classe d'anglais.

Ils étaient tous les deux au milieu de la pièce quand soudain les lumières se sont éteintes, laissant la salle dans l'obscurité.

Brittany cria et bondit à l'endroit où elle pensait que Puck était.

"Puck, Puck je ne peux plus voir!" cria-t-elle.

"Britt, t'es où?" elle entendit Puck crier de l'autre côté de la pièce.

... _Si Puck était là-bas alors qui Brittany tient-elle?_

Ce fut la dernière pensée de la jeune fille avant qu'un poignard ne coupe l'arrière de son cou, la lame traversant son corps et se terminant dans sa clavicule.

"Brittany? Britt parle moi!" cria Puck.

"Oh, elle ne pourra pas parler de sitôt" il entendit une autre voix dire.

... _Ce n'était pas Brittany_.

Ce fut la dernière pensée du garçon avant que la flèche d'une arbalète ne perce sa poitrine.

"Un, deux, trois," chanta la personne en tirant trois flèches dans la poitrine de Puck, "Tu m'as rendu malheureux(se)."

La personne ri et entra dans le couloir sombre, rallumant les lumières et ne tournant le dos que quand il tourna dans le coin.

* * *

Pendant la panne Mercedes et Santana s'étaient caché sous les bureaux dans la classe d'histoire. Ils respiraient en silence et ne faisaient aucun bruit.

Une fois les lumières rallumées, elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, vérifiant qu'elles étaient encore en vie. Ensuite, elles se sont levés, brossées et marchèrent à la porte pour leur prochaine emplacement.

Santana entra dans la salle de classe d'anglais d'abord et laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

Mercedes réussi à la pousser pour passé et vit le corps de Brittany mutilée, le sang trempait son uniforme de cheerleader et ses yeux vides fixait le plafond.

Santana courut vers sa petite amie morte, sanglotant et la tenant dans ses bras.

Mercedes regardait la scène avec tristesse quand elle vit Noah Puckerman couché devant le bureau de l'enseignant, trois flèches plantés dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Il a fallu un certain temps pour Mercedes pour consoler Santana afin qu'elles puissent mettre les corps dans la salle de chorale. Elles ne pouvaient pas être hystérique à un moment comme celui-ci.

Alors qu'elles marchaient, lentement, vers la salle de chœur. Santana tenait Brittany dans le style mariée, pleurant doucement, ses larmes éclaboussait la blessure. Mercedes faisait traîner le corps Puck, vu qu'il était trop lourd à porter.

Mercedes ouvrit la porte de la salle de chorale sans se souvenir si elle avait été laissée ouverte et traîna Puck.

Santana et Mercedes eurent à la fois le souffle coupé en voyant ce qui était arrivé au cadavre de leur professeur.

Le torse de M. Schuester était ouvert, une grande plaie fraîche. Des gouttes de sang ont conduit leurs yeux sur le tableau blanc où le sang de leur précédent directeur de chorale énonçait une phrase:.

" _Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile_ …".

* * *

 **Personnages Tué(s):**

 **\- Rachel Berry**

 **\- Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **\- Sam Evans**

 **\- Finn Hudson**

 **\- Artie Abrams**

 **\- Mr. Williams Schuester**

 **\- Brittany S. Pierce**

 **\- Noah Puckermann**

* * *

 **Qui sera(ont) le (la) ou les prochaine(s) victime(s)?**

 **Réponse dans le chapitre 5**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Mike et Quinn furent catégoriques sur le fait de rester ensemble pendant ce chaos fou. Ils savaient tous les deux que le ou les meurtrier(s) ne pourrait pas les attaqués tous les deux en même temps. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ils recherchaient dans la bibliothèque. Mike était dans la partie référence, a droite de la pièce. Quinn cherchait dans la partie fiction sur la gauche. Alors qu'ils recherchait l'assassin ils se sont mit a parlé.

"Je me demande qui c'est" Quinn entendit Mike méditer de son côté.

"Je ne sais pas. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas M. Schuester. Qui était dans la salle de chorale encore une fois?" demanda Quinn alors que ses yeux balayait l'allée.

"Eh bien, Rachel a été tuée en première. Ensuite," elle l'entendit avaler et continuer tristement, "Puis c'était Tina. Finn et Sam étaient tous les deux dans la salle de chorale quand nous avons emmené M. Schuester là-bas."

"Donc, sa pourrait être Artie, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine ou Puck," affirma Quinn: "Tu penses que c'est qui?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas Kurt ou Brittany, Brittany est trop gentil et Kurt ne voudrait pas de désordre. Blaine est fidèle à Kurt donc il ne voudrait pas le faire et Mercedes n'a aucune raison. Ce serait trop dur pour Artie de tuer tout le monde et Puck n'est pas réellement méchant. donc, ma supposition va pour Santana." déclara Mike.

"Je pense que ce serait quelqu'un que nous attendons le moins. Probablement Brittany," proposa Quinn et tourna vers la prochaine allée.

Elle entendit Mike arrêter son rythme.

"Mike?" dit-elle avant d'entendre plusieurs coups de feu.

La bouche de Quinn devint sèche et ses yeux s'écarquilla.

Elle courut rapidement vers la zone de Mike et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle vit son corps sur le sol avec des blessures par arme à feu faisant des motifs sur sa chemise.

"Q-qui est là?" cria t-elle: "Je sais que tu es toujours là!"

Il y avait le silence et la respiration de Quinn est devenu plus rapide. Elle avait peur.

"RÉPONDS-MOI!" cria t-elle et des larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues, "JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS! JUSTE SORS ET CESSE D'ÊTRE UN LÂCHE!".

Elle se tenait là pendant deux minutes avant qu'elle ne décide de trouver le meurtrier.

Quinn regarda à travers toute la partie non-fiction en vain. Elle regarda derrière le bureau de la bibliothécaire et sur les étagères.

Puis elle fit l'erreur de revenir à sa section d'origine.

Elle fut dans la partie histoire lorsqu'elle vit la personne.

Il était vêtus entièrement en noir, une cagoule noire couvrait son visage et tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était une paire d'yeux très familiers.

"C'est toi," murmura-t-elle quand la personne se rapprocha d'elle, "Pourquoi?"

"C'était trop, Quinn," dit-il: "Mais j'ai une faveur que je voudrais que tu fasses. Quitte les locaux de McKinley et va tuer Jesse St. James. Ensuite, tu seras libre de vivre ta vie, tu n'entendras plus jamais parlé de moi à nouveau. "

Quinn hocha la tête, son corps engourdi et se tourna pour partir. Avant de quitter l'allée, elle se tourna vers la personne.

"Je suis désolé," dit-elle tranquillement.

Le meurtrier retira son masque et sourit tristement.

"Je suis désolé aussi," dit-il, "Désolé qu'on est jamais eu l'occasion de devenir amis,"

Quinn donna à la personne un sourire larmoyant et parti. Elle conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement que Jesse St. James et le tua dans son sommeil.

Elle n'a plus jamais entendu parler du ou des meurtrier(s) à nouveau.

* * *

 **Personnages Tué(s):**

 **\- Rachel Berry**

 **\- Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **\- Sam Evans**

 **\- Finn Hudson**

 **\- Artie Abrams**

 **\- Mr. Williams Schuester**

 **\- Brittany S. Pierce**

 **\- Noah Puckermann**

 **\- Mike Chang**

* * *

 **Survivant(e):**

 **\- Quinn Fabray**

* * *

 **Avant dernier chapitre avant le grand final**

 **A votre avis qui est ou sont le(s) meurtrier(s)?**

 **Qui va survivre et qui va mourir?**

 **Réponses dans le chapitre 6, le grand final.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir emmenés Brittany et Puck dans la salle de chorale, Mercedes et Santana continuèrent de chercher. Santana avait réussi à se calmer, mais Mercedes pouvait encore entendre des reniflements de temps en temps.

Sa doit être terrible de perdre quelqu'un que vous aimez tant.

Mercedes se souvint de Mike sanglotant sur le corps de Tina et comment Finn avait l'air malade quand il est venu à l'école après avoir découvert la mort de Rachel.

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et virent le corps de Mike à l'entrée. Il y avait des pistes de sang provenant d'une partie de la bibliothèque qui mit fin au cadavre. De toute évidence le ou les meurtrier(s) l'avait traîné ici.

Santana regarda Mike et le ramassa. Elle regarda Mercedes, faisant signe à Mike.

 _C'est bizarre_ , pensa Mercedes, _Santana n'a même pas l'air triste pour Mike. Peut-être qu'elle est tout simplement fatigué de pleurer à propos de Brittany_.

 _Oui, sa doit être sa_.

Donc, Santana et Mercedes emmenèrent Mike dans la salle de chorale et l'ont mis à côté du corps de Tina.

Le tas devenait assez grand, l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort remplissait la salle. Certains des cadavres étaient troublant à regarder, comme Artie avec son cou cassé et M. Schuester avec sa poitrine ouverte. D'autres étaient mieux, comme Puck et Sam, qui ont des blessures qui n'étaient pas que physique.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux de la salle quand elles virent Kurt et Blaine marché jusqu'à la salle de chorale.

"Kurt!" pleura Mercedes et couru pour étreindre son ami, "Tu es vivant."

"Pourquoi? Qui est mort?" Demanda Kurt alors qu'il sortait de l'étreinte de Mercedes, fouettant le coin de l'œil avec sa manche.

"Mike, Artie, M. Schuester, Puck, Brittany, Sam et Finn," débita tristement Mercedes et Kurt haleta pour Finn.

"Je-je ne peux pas le croire," murmura t-il et prit la main de Blaine.

"Peut-être que nous devrions changer de partenaire. Kurt, tu peux aller avec Mercedes et je vais aller avec Santana" déclara Blaine "Comme sa, nous reconnaîtrons les endroits ou chacun de nous a déjà chercher."

"Mais où est Quinn?" demanda Mercedes, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas la.

"Oh elle s'est probablement enfui," dit Kurt: "Je crois qu'elle avait un avion à prendre."

"Ouais," dit Santana et se dirigea vers Blaine, "Allons-y. Bye Mercedes, Kurt."

Kurt embrassa rapidement Blaine et serra sa main avant de lier son bras avec Mercedes.

* * *

Kurt et Mercedes marchèrent hors du bureau de Figgins. Le principal avait apparemment quitté le lycée, ainsi que le reste du personnel.

Ils étaient sur le point de passer la porte d'entrée lorsque Kurt s'arrêta.

"Mercedes, tu devrait y aller" dit-il et regarda son ami, "Je ne veux pas que tu meures."

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tué aussi!" affirma Mercedes.

"Je vais rester. Je dois juste aller chercher Blaine et Santana. Tu devrais sortir maintenant. Je te promets que je serai en sécurité," raisonna Kurt, "Quoi qu'il en soit, je connais l'auto-défense ainsi que d'autres trucs. On ira bien, d'accord? "

"Tu ferais mieux de vivre" dit Mercedes et l'étreint étroitement, "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir." dit Kurt et agita un au revoir alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte et fut libre.

* * *

Santana et Blaine recherchaient dans la classe espagnole.

"Hey, peut-être que nous devrions retourner dans la salle de chorale, Santana. Attendre que ça passe" suggéra Blaine et Santana ricana sombrement.

"Tu es juste une nana" déclara Santana et roula ses yeux, "Mais je suppose que nous devrions. Ce silence me donne la chair de poule."

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir vers la salle de chorale, Santana menant la marche.

Elle arrêta son rythme quand elle fut en face de la porte fermée.

"D'accord, nous n'avons sûrement pas fermé sa," souligna t-elle vers la porte et se tourna vers Blaine, "Quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait."

"Eh bien, sa m'étonnerai. Il n'y a que les morts là-bas," souligna Blaine.

Santana secoua la tête et se retourna vers la porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tourna la poignée et entra.

La tête de Santana commença à marteler et ses paumes était en sueur. Une vague soudaine de nausées vola à travers son corps et sa gorge s'assécha.

Elle regarda en face d'elle "C'était toi."

Ce que Santana regardait était Kurt Hummel, prélassé au-dessus des corps entassés, un couteau ensanglanté virevoltant dans sa main.

Kurt lui sourit: "Tu veux dire, nous."

Et ce fut quand Blaine sorti de derrière Santana et pris place à côté de Kurt sur les cadavres, hochant la tête.

"Mais-mais pourquoi?" chuchota Santana avec horreur.

"C'est facile de constater, vraiment. Je suis surpris que personne n'ait compris. Mais ils ont pris les gens les plus évidents comme suspects, comme toi et Puck. Personne ne s'attendait a nous" déclara Blaine.

"Vous avez tous réussi à faire de ma vie un enfer. Chaque fois que l'un de vous chuchotait 'Je souhaite qu'il soit mort' je me suis souvenu. Je me suis rappelé que vous souhaitiez ma mort. Chaque souhait sur ma mort, je l'ai prise personnellement. Je savais que personne ne se soucierai de moi si je mourais. Donc, je me suis rappelé de tous les souhaits. Toute les personnes qui aurait voulu que je sois mort est couchée sous moi maintenant." déclara Kurt.

"Kurt était tellement bouleversé et déprimé que je lui ait promis que nous allions exaucer le souhait de ces personnes, mais en sens inverse" déclara Blaine.

"Quand j'ai voulu me battre pour Defying Gravity, Rachel s'est plaint. Tina chuchotait durant la confection des costumes lorsque j'ai fait un design particulièrement difficile. Sam grognait quand je ne l'ai pas laissé tricher sur moi en maths. J'ai entendu Finn parlé après avoir redécoré notre ancienne chambre. Artie marmonnait quand je l'interrogeait sur mon rôle dans West Side Story plus d'une fois. M. Schuester ne l'a pas dit en tant que tel, mais il continuait à me porter préjudice et il n'a jamais arrêté Karofsky quand il me harcelait. Brittany chuchotait à toi, Santana, lorsque j'ai refusé de mettre en place ces affiches offensives. Puck grommelait tous les jours après m'avoir jeté dans la poubelle. Quinn ricanait après que j'ai été couronné REINE DE PROMO!" Informa Kurt, commençant à crier à la fin. Santana pouvait voir des flammes dans ses yeux et il avait l'air maniaque, agitant le couteau autour de sorte que des éclaboussures de rouge éclaboussait sa chemise.

Il avait craqué.

"Mike n'avait jamais rien dit, mais nous avons dû le tué, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Nous avons obligé Quinn à faire une petite ... course, puis nous avons décidé de l'oublier. Nous avons laissé Mercedes partir parce qu'elle était la seule qui se tenait près de Kurt à travers tout sa et qui prenait soin de lui." déclara Blaine, tirant un pistolet de sa poche.

"Et puis maintenant toi, Santana Lopez," dit Kurt et se mit debout hors des corps. Santana fut gelé sur place, en secouant la tête, murmurant "Non, non, s'il te plaît non, non." à plusieurs reprises.

"Tu m'as non seulement souhaité du mal. Mais tu fais constamment des petites plaisanteries pathétiques sur Blaine et moi. Tu crois que j'aime être APPELÉ LADY HUMMEL?" cria Kurt et Santana gémissait.

"Donc, tu vas finir comme le reste d'entre eux. Au revoir Santana" déclara Blaine et sourit, tirant sur la gâchette de son arme à feu, tirant directement dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

Lorsque son corps tomba au sol, annonçant sa mort, Kurt se mit à genoux à côté d'elle. Il mis un peu de sang sur ses doigts et se dirigea vers le tableau blanc, ajoutant au message précédent.

" _C'est une telle honte pour nous à la partie_."

Puis le couple quittèrent la salle, reliant les mains.

S'éloignant de leurs démons du passé. Partant tous les deux, loin de Lima.

* * *

 **Tueurs:**

 **\- Blaine Anderson**

 **\- Kurt Hummel**

* * *

 **Personnages Tués:**

 **\- Rachel Berry**

 **\- Tina Cohen-Chang**

 **\- Sam Evans**

 **\- Finn Hudson**

 **\- Artie Abrams**

 **\- Mr. Williams Schuester**

 **\- Brittany S. Pierce**

 **\- Noah Puckermann**

 **\- Mike Chang**

 **\- Santana Lopez**

* * *

 **Survivantes:**

 **\- Quinn Fabray**

 **\- Mercedes Jones**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'était le grand final**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ❤**

 **Laissez des reviews**

 **A bientôt ;)**


End file.
